M Kamui x Camilla
by Knightlocke
Summary: A continuation of their lives after S-Support


After reading the support between the two of them, I had to wonder what their interactions would be like afterward. So I came up with this. Hope you guys enjoy!

—-

"Hah!" Kamui let out an audible sigh. Today had been an especially busy day. Earlier this morning, his army had repelled a group of Nosferatu attacking a village. Not soon after, while returning to the castle, a band of Hoshido ninjas ambushed them. Fortunately, his army suffered minimal casualties in both encounters. When he finally did return to the base, he was met with a mountain of chores concerning maintenance of the castle.

It was now late in the evening and he had just returned to his room. Thinking he was finally free from the stress of the world, he was preparing to leap onto his bed when all of a sudden a knock came on his door.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Come in!"

The door opened, revealing a tall voluptuous woman. Now, 99% of the time the sight of this woman visiting his room at night would be a pleasing sight for Kamui. This however, was the 1%.

"Nee-san!" Kamui yelped, shooting out of his seat. He now stood in the center of his room alarmed. Realizing he was acting strange, he regained his composure and asked, "Is there something you need?"

Camilla closed the door behind her and remained silent. With a straight face, she strode towards Kamui. For every step that she made, Kamui took one step back until he bumped into his bed, at which point he sat down. Camilla stood directly above him and continued to stare blankly. Kamui did his best to return her gaze but eventually the atmosphere caused him to turn away. Then, something surprising happened.

"Waaaaaaaah!" Camilla sobbed.

"Eh!?"

Camilla plopped down next to him and grabbed his arm. With tears streaming she cried, "I knew it! You've been forcing yourself haven't you? I knew this relationship wouldn't work!"

Kamui didn't know how to respond. He knew exactly why she was in so much distress, but he didn't think that it would be to this point. After the two had agreed to marry, Kamui had avoided Camilla. It was subtle at first, but after a week it became blatantly obvious. At one point, Kamui even jumped into a bush, unsuccessfully hiding from her sight.

"Nee-san, wait! That's not it!"

"No! It's okay, Kamui. I was the one who had forced this on you. I knew you never saw me as a woman," Camilla did her best to restrain her sobs, "It's just too strange isn't it? For two people to have spent so long as siblings to become married."

Again, Kamui is left speechless. Things were happening too fast and he didn't know how to react.

Taking his silence as his response, Camilla continued, "Don't worry about me Kamui. Your onee-chan is a strong woman. Things might be strange for a while between us, but know that no matter what onee-chan will always love you."

Kamui's heart cracked. The sight of Camilla's tear stained face with a forced smile was too much, and her use of the word onee-chan to distance herself did not go unnoticed.

Once again, Camilla took the silence as his answer and began to get up when all of a sudden she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Wait!" Kamui stopped her. She sat back down. "I'm so sorry nee-san! Sorry that my actions had caused you so much pain. But I haven't been avoiding you because I don't see you as a woman. In fact, it's the complete opposite."

Kamui continued, staring directly into her eyes.

"The truth is, ever since I proposed to you I've been getting these urges. Whenever I spend time with you, I start thinking about how beautiful you are, and how I want to do…things with you. And while I'm thinking that, the thought of you being my dear beloved sister enters my head and I become confused. I love you Camilla. Both as a woman and as a sister. And I guess I feel like if I choose one, then I'll lose the other. Sorry. I suppose I'm being selfish, only worrying about my own feelings."

Silence filled the air. Kamui breathed in deeply. The words had just poured out of him. He was worried whether he had even been speaking coherently. Just then, a soft smile crept onto Camilla's face followed by a giggle.

"So that's what it was," she replied, wiping the tears from her face, "Mou~, I can't believe you had me worrying all this time."

"Er!" Kamui was taken aback. Her switch in moods was much too quick, and her playful tone just now suggested something sinister. "Nee-san, were you faking-"

"Hey, why do I have to stop being your sister?" Camilla asked, cutting his sentence short.

"Eh? I-Isn't that obvious?" Kamui stuttered. Camilla had closed the distance between the two of them so that their legs were touching. She also had this coy look on her face that made his heart beat faster.

"So I can do _things_ with you?"

Kamui looked away out of embarrassment. The reference to his words made him go red.

"Ne, you know," she began, grabbing his arm and holding it close to her bosom, "I can be both your woman and your sister. You don't have to choose."

"What are you talking about? Isn't that just too weird!?" he protested, still facing the other direction.

Taking advantage of the opening, Camilla moved her lips right next to his ear and whispered, "Is it?"

The feel of her warm breath on his ear made Kamui shudder. After seconds of silence, Kamui turned slowly to face Camilla and found himself inches from her face.

"Ne, tell your onee-chan the _things_ you want to do. You know I've said it once already, but I'll say it again to remind you. No one loves you more in this world than I do. No one. Show me anyone who would claim otherwise, and I would cut them down on the spot."

Kamui swallowed. Her expression told him she wasn't lying.

"Now, that said," she continued, "because I love you so much, there's not a single thing I wouldn't do for you. Whatever it is you want to do, nee-san will do it. So go on and tell me. What do you want to do?"

"I-I-uh, hold your hand?" He unintentionally phrased it as a question.

"Done," she answered, grabbing his hand, "What else?"

At that, Kamui stared deeply at her moist lips. At such a close distance, they seemed so alluring. Many times after the proposal had he thought about taking them and claiming it with his own lips. Without thinking he spoke one word.

"…Kiss."

"As you wish."

Kamui then watched as her lips got closer and closer until he could feel it with his own. He closed his eyes, prepared to experience new sensations but all he felt was a quick touch on his lips. Camilla parted from him after only a second.

"There," Camilla said satisfied.

"Eh!?" Kamui said dissatisfied.

"Why do you sound disappointed?" she asked smiling, feigning ignorance, "Onee-chan did exactly what you asked."

Kamui realized what Camilla was making him do, but he was too embarrassed to say what he was thinking.

"You have to tell me exactly what is you want to do or else onee-chan won't understand," she added, coaxing Kamui to give her an answer.

After a few seconds of preparing himself, he replied with an uneven voice, "I want to kiss passionately."

"Passionately?" she repeated, "What does that mean?"

"Nee-san!"

"Come on explain it clearly so I can do it!~" she whined.

Kamui began to wonder who exactly was ordering who here.

"I want to kiss using…*ahem* using our t-tongues."

"Is that what passionate means? I see," she replied, "Sooooooo like this?"

Their lips reconnected, this time locking closely together. Camilla's lips then parted, revealing her wet tongue. Her tongue slowly traced the length of his lips. After making it's way all around, it poked in between, licking the teeth and gums, seeking entrance into his mouth. He gladly accepted it and felt it with his own tongue. Closing his eyes, he could feel more intensely the warmth of her tongue which was making circular motions in his mouth. Her saliva gave off a taste that he could only describe as sweet. Camilla's moans echoed throughout the room, along with the sopping wet noises coming from their mouths.

"Mmm, ah, mmm!" As overwhelming as the sensation in his mouth was, his ears were feeling great pleasure from the sounds Camilla made.

After what felt like an eternity, the two reluctantly parted. Both were gasping for much needed air, all the while staring into each other's eyes.

"Was that what you wanted?" she asked innocently.

"…yeah," Kamui replied, his mind unable to process thoughts quickly.

As his mind slowly returned, Kamui noticed a string of saliva at the corner of his mouth. Camilla noticed as well and giggled.

"Here. Let me get that for you." Camilla reached over with a finger and wiped up the drool. Kamui then watched as she took that finger, tilted her head upward, and inserted it into her mouth, devouring it whole.

"Mmm," Camilla moaned, sucking on her finger, savoring the flavor. Slowly, she pulled it back out, her mouth making a "POP" sound as it left. She then turned towards Kamui and beamed.

"Oishii~."

Something snapped inside Kamui.

"NEE-SAN!" he yelled pushing her down onto the bed.

"Kya!~"

They had lots of sex afterwards.

—-

lol I got lazy towards the end if you didn't notice. :P If this gets popular enough I might continue where they left off with an NSFW post. Either way thanks for reading!


End file.
